Love is not Blind
by Samuel Sadi
Summary: While performing a concert, Alvin is injured, and will have to handle dealing with life in a new way. Luckily he has an old friend that will help him the best way she can.


**AVAVA**

 **( Author's Note )**

 **VAVAV**

 **I** 'm hoping that putting out new stories will help get the creative juices flowing. So, while I'm trying to work on other stories, please enjoy these

Another Alvinor for your Viewing pleasure.

 **AVAVA**

 **( Eleanor Miller )**

 **VAVAV**

 **E** leanor sat back stage, with her sisters, as they watched the concert go on in front of them. She didn't even know why they still bothered to come to the concerts. There had been a point, when her and her sisters had preformed. But that was then.

Now? The Chipettes didn't perform anymore, and the Chipmunks never really needed their assistance.

Maybe they continued to come, to support their long time friends.

Which was well and good, when they were younger.

Now that they were in high school?

It seemed pointless.

Eleanor had other things she could be doing. Such as, practicing her soccer moves for the up coming match in a few weeks. But of course, Brittany would have thrown a fit, making it impossible to do anything, other than what their older sister wanted.

She looked over at her older sister, Jeanette. At least she looked just as unamused, as Eleanor felt. There were other things their middle sister wanted to be doing. She had joined the Drama Club, and she should have been designing the costumes and helping paint the sets. However, Brittany, their sister, had made her come to another concert.

Her eyes fell on her eldest sister. Chestnut color hair, blue eyes, and wearing some... fashionable pink outfit. At least, Eleanor assumed it was fashionable. She couldn't really tell.

It just looked like a dress, with frills and lace on it.

To Eleanor, it was pointless. It didn't serve any other function, other than to be gawked at.

"Here it comes! Everyone ready?" Someone behind her called. And was replied to over and over, that everyone was ready.

'Ready for what?' Eleanor wondered. She had been to many of these concerts. And she meant, many.

This was new.

"Now!" The same voice yelled, as Alvin has just finished singing.

All of a sudden, the entire stage was lit up. She heard what sounded like a scream, as everything started. What looked to be pillars of fire on either side of the stage, as pyrotechnics exploded, and sparks showered the stage. Loud pops and bangs were heard, from what she only assumed were something like firework were set off. And something that sounded like screaming still. Must be one of the fireworks that whistled.

It was a nice touch, something new to please the fans, she had thought.

When the pops and bangs stopped, she could still hear the screaming.

Then the lights came back on, something that was normal after a show, but not the lights over the audience.

No, the lights over the stage came on, as people ran out onto the stage.

Not just onto the stage, but to the middle of the stage. Where Theodore, the youngest Chipmunk. And Simon, the middle brother of the group, knelt next to something on the stage.

Then she noticed the red outfit. They were rushing to Alvin Seville, the lead singer of the Chipmunks. She'd known him since they were all in elementary school.

"W-What happened?" Jeanette asked from beside her. "What's w-wrong with A-Alvin?"

Eleanor didn't know the answer to that question.

"Call an Ambulance!" One voice yelled.

"What happened?" Another voice called out.

"He didn't what?" She heard yet another voice yell. "What do you mean no one told Alvin about the pyrotechnics?"

Eleanor didn't have much time to think about it, as the Chipmunk's father showed up, telling them they had to get to the hospital. Since Dave, the Chipmunk's father, had driven them to the concert, they had to leave with him.

No one argued, as they piled into the car.

No one spoke on their way to the hospital.

But even without words. They knew that everyone was afraid.

 **AVAVA**

 **It had been a long afternoon, and it still wasn't over. Not even close.**

Eleanor had been waiting, along with everyone else to find out Alvin's condition. And it seemed, while it wasn't life threatening... it wasn't good either.

Alvin had suffered burn marks on part of his face, and then his arms from when he tried to shield his face. They weren't really sure if there was any damage to his eyes, yet. Only time would tell.

How had she ended up being the one to wait here for Alvin to wake up, she wondered as she sat in the chair, using one of the rolling tables, as a make-shift desk. She had finished her homework for the weekend. Now with nothing left to do, she could only sit there, and think about soccer strategies. If Alvin, were awake... maybe he could share some secrets. Though, she doubted that he would.

'Hospitals,' She shivered at her own thought. She hated these places. They were so... so... creepy. She had never had a good experience with a hospital. Not that many people did, she was just afraid of them. In fact, the only reason she was here, was because one of her oldest friends needed to be there. And she wouldn't just leave him there.

Dave had some meeting that he had to be at. Not that he didn't care about Alvin's safety. It wasn't that. The meeting was to cancel any upcoming concerts, until Alvin was well again. Something that needed to be done swiftly, before people bought tickets, only to have to be refunded later. Didn't seem like a problem to Eleanor. Though she supposed, if she had waited in line for a ticket, only to have to wait in line again, for a refund. She wouldn't attend another of that band's concerts again.

Theodore was afraid of hospitals, and didn't want to be left in one, without Dave. Eleanor could understand that as well. She didn't like them either.

Simon had some school function that he had to attend, and insisted that he couldn't cancel, that he was needed there. She had understood Dave being upset. On the same note, she could also understand, that being there wouldn't change anything with Alvin. She knew that Simon didn't mean to sound harsh, even it if came out that way.

Her sisters, of course had other things to do, but would return later on.

Leaving her. She hadn't been asked to wait for Alvin to wake up.

Nope, in fact, she had just about left herself, when she stopped and thought about it. She wouldn't want to wake up alone in a hospital. She didn't want to wake up in a hospital at all, much less alone. So, she decided that she would wait with Alvin. At least until someone came back.

"Well..." She blew out air, as she looked around the room. What was she going to do to pass the time?

There was another reason that she stayed at the hospital with Alvin.

Mostly a selfish one. One that, if ever questioned about it, she would deny wholly

She might... just might, have developed a little crush on Alvin.

She couldn't figure out why though.

Alvin was selfish. He was egotistical. Annoying. Obsessed with himself.

Sure he was gorgeous. But he was also, head strong. And didn't like being wrong.

She looked over at him, and sighed again. But she couldn't help it.

Something deep inside her, just yearned for the boy.

 **AVAVA**

 **( Alvin Seville )**

 **VAVAV**

 **H** e laid there thinking as he came back from... whatever happened. He didn't even need to open his eyes, to know where he was. That sickeningly sterile smell told him where he was. He was in a hospital. Last thing he remembered, he was on stage, and had just finished the last song for the night. Then something exploded in front of him.

Did some crazed fan, plant a bomb? He didn't think so, but all he remembered was the cheering of his fans, and the searing pain of his face burning.

He took a deep breath, and sighed.

"A-Alvin?" A voice called. It was, Eleanor. "Are you awake?"

"I guess." He opened his eyes, the room was dark. He sat up and looked over to where the voice was coming from. He could barely see the shape of Eleanor. And he wondered what she was doing, just sitting in the dark. Better yet. If it was night, how had she gotten in here, when visiting hours were over? "Hey Ellie, mind switching on the light?"

"Uh, Alvin?" She sounded hesitant.

'Please don't tell me this is one of those hospitals, that didn't have a generator, and the power went out.' He hoped.

"Yeah, Ellie?"

"The light is on." Eleanor moved closer to him, or so he assumed, and then it was confirmed when her hands touched his shoulders. "Just lay back down, Alvin." Then he heard a click next to him, "I just hit the button thing. The doctor, or a nurse should be here soon. Alright?"

"But wait..." That didn't answer any of his questions. If the light was on, why couldn't he see? Why did everything look like it was dark? Why could he only see rough shapes of things. Like one does, in the middle of the night, looking around their room. "If the light is on... why can't I... see?"

"'Cause. Uh... The pyrotechnics... they forgot to tell you about them... and well... you should wait for the doctor." Eleanor's voice sounded worried, but her presence here also helped soothe him.

"Is Dave here? Si? Theo?"

"Dave and Theo, went to cancel some of the concerts, for a while. Just in case. Simon had some... school thing. And Brit, and Jean, are off doing who knows what." He heard the annoyance in her voice. "But... I'm here, Alvin. And I'm sure Dave, and Theo will be back soon."

 **AVAVA**

 **D** ave and his brothers came and went regularly enough while he was at the hospital. Which he appreciated, even if he could barely see any of them. The doctors had told them all that it could be temporary, that there didn't seem to be much damage, to his eyes. But in the week that he'd been there. Nothing had changed.

Nothing physical, anyways.

Emotionally? Well. He wasn't too sure, but he felt really happy whenever Eleanor would come to visit him.

Maybe it was because she was the only person there when he had woken up.

Maybe it was because he had always liked Eleanor, but never knew it. Alright, so he knew he liked Eleanor... but... he hadn't actually known what it was. He had always thought it was more like a younger sister, older brother, thing. But now, he didn't think of her as a sister. Not like any normal person thought of their sister anyways.

Guys didn't love the smell of their sisters.

They didn't love talking with them about any, and everything.

And their hearts, certainly didn't beat faster when their sister's hand, brushed against theirs.

But those things?

Yeah, those things were happening with Eleanor.

The worst part about it?

Eleanor wouldn't return these feelings. Eleanor had always been annoyed with him. She didn't like him. And she was only here, because, they were long time friends, and she was very caring. But that was it... all it could be. How could it be anymore than that?

"Oh Alvin!" Eleanor called to him, in a sing-song voice. Which usually meant, she was annoyed. "Why haven't you eaten your lunch?"

"I... uh..." Oh shoot. He had forgotten. He had started thinking about Eleanor, and got wrapped up in it. "I uh... I was waiting. For you! Uh, Y'know. So we could eat together."

"Mmm hmm. You got side tracked. Always with your head in the clouds. Seriously Alvin, you can't forget to eat." Eleanor huffed. Well, he had gotten side tracked. That was the main excuse. What he didn't tell her, was that it was difficult, to eat, without being able to see well. But he didn't want to tell her that. He didn't want her to feel sorry for him, or to pity him.

"Alright then, I have my lunch here. So lets eat." He could barely make out the shape that was Eleanor, holding up something. Could have been a lunch bag, he wasn't sure. All he could see was rough shapes, and various gray colors.


End file.
